tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Scariff
The Battle For Scariff was a hard fought battle during the clone wars. Originally, the planet was used as a research facility for Republic projects. Once found out, the CIS assembled a massive invasion force, over whelming Republic forces and seizing control of the planet. The Defense Of Scariff Thanks to the help of Republic spies, the troopers of the Valkyrie Venator were informed of a possible droid attack on the planet Scariff. Once informed, Clone Advisor Concrete organized a small defense force to protect the beaches, where it was theorized they would land. During the Defense, Concrete tasked troopers of the 104th, 327th, and Galactic Marines with defending small bunkers. While stationed here, the troops would inform the attack battalions of upcoming droids. With guns loaded and men ready for action, the troopers of the Valkyrie Venator were ready for anything the droids could throw at them. With out warning, several droids ships appeared from hyperspace, more then Concrete had realized. The CIS completely destroyed the Venators support ships, forcing The Valkyrie Venator to retreat, leaving the troopers on planet to hold out until reinforcements could arrive. With droids being deployed on ground, MTTs as well as CIS landers, enter troopers range, as the battle begins. With no air support of any kind, casualties a mass as the battle continued. After Several long hours, Concrete managed to assemble a large fleet and deployed laats to stop the bleeding of the troopers. With the troopers rescued, all men reported to there battle stations to assault the enemy ship. Even with the power of three Venators, there were just too many enemy ships to keep up the attack, forcing the republic to pull out. After the battle, The Valkyrie Venator's hyperdrive became in critical condition. Thanks to a hand full of Jedi, they were able to contain the power of the hyperdrive, allowing the venator to receive repairs from Kuat Ship Yards. After a few weeks, the CIS then gained a hold over Scarrif, forcing a small portion of the 327th to defend a small out post as a last stand until more reinforcements could arrive. 327th Last Stand Weeks after the the first battle of Scariff. the CIS continued to push trapped republic forces off planet. After many battles, the only republic force on planet was a small batch of 327th troopers assigned to defend a small republic outpost, where Jedi General Mar had been stationed, as well as a Clone Captain Juggernaut by the name Captain Snar. These men had been on the beaches for weeks now, 327th forces were running low on ammo, as well as men. After being informed, troopers of the Valkyrie Venator were deployed on LAAT transports, with the venator as a distraction, gunships slip through the CIS blockade around the planet, managing to land on planet and set up camp at the 327th outpost, ready for combat. This feeling would become dim however, after the troopers saw the beaches of Scariff, and the many dead and wounded they would find. Bodies as well as destroyed wreckage were scatted across the field, with even bodies bags at the nearby med tent, ready for departure when ready for evac. The battlefield shocked all troopers, mostly Commander Bly of the 327th shocked at what had happened to his men. The troopers eventually found the Juggernaut Captain, his armor nearly destroyed by the droid attacks. After getting set up, troopers regrouped at the main outpost where they met General Mar, informing the troops on what had happened. During there defense of Scariff, a CIS supply ship had been deploying Droid landers, which had been pounding republic forces. Due to the CIS blockade, the troopers again had to hold their position until reinforcements could arrive. During the battle, troopers had to protect a ray shield generator, as well as a large fuel supply for republic fighters. After hours of fighting, as well as constant bombardments from Vulture droid bombers, the Fuel supply aswell as the shield generator were both destroyed, destroying near by republic starfighters in the explosion. Supplies were low, men were down, just as the 327th had before them. To be Finished